Graft Baby
Graft Baby is a slang for a person from Avardine who uses undead grafts. Avardine nationals are more receptive to undead grafting than many others, allowing them to graft undead body parts onto themselves relatively painlessesly up to a certain point at which their body tend to reject the body parts. This has become something of a fad in the last hundred and fifty years. Today many Avadrine nationals treat grafts almost in the same way as others treat tattoos. They show self-identity and usually what the person is best at, or what weaknesses they have shored up. While most show them off prominently, dressing in such a way that they can show the world their customizations, those who travel often usually learn to cover them up a little bit to prevent themselves from being treated as anything other than a normal human. Racial Traits *Ability Scores: Graft Babies gain a +2 to any stat of their choice *Type: Graft Babies are humanoids with both the undead and human subtypes *Size: Graft Babies are medium sized creatures and gain no benefits or penalties *Base Speed: Graft Babies have a base speed of 30 *Languages: Graft Babies start out knowing common *Grafts: Graft Babies start out with 10 points. They can distribute these points between a number of grafts, each with their own point value. They can go below 10 points, but can not exceed it. It is assumed that when graft babies graft on an undead body part the bonuses of that body part become their own, meaning that archanomechanical grafts applied later on do not cause them to lose their bonuses. Graft Babies can only have one ability score graft. *Ability Score Graft: These grafts are more expansive and less specific, fousing on enhancing the physical or mental capabilities of their owner, usually thought alteration of the spine and surrounding regions. Only one of these can be taken per character. **Advanced Charisma: This graft replaces the subjects spine with one of a more charismatic undead. Normally a vampire. The spinal graft seems simple, improving posture, making the natural resting place looking straight ahead. This excudes causes the subject to exude an aura of confidence. The dream graft of the shy kid, it is also favored by merchants, sorcerers, and others who need a force of personality and confidence to do their work. +2 to charisma. 4 points. **Advanced Constitution: This graft replaces the thyroid, parts of the spine and a few internal organs with those of an undead creature. Surprisingly, this causes their bones to produce more white blood cells, their thyroid to work without tiring, and their organs to be more efficient. People who work long hours, those in the military or who are prone to getting injured favor this graft. It is also popular with those prone to getting sick often. +2 to constitution. 4 points **Advanced Dexterity: This graft replaces specific areas of the spine with new pieces designed to rework the nervous system in a more efficient manner. This causes reaction time to improve and manual dexterity becomes more fine tuned. This graft is favored by rogues, scouts, locksmith and archers. Anybody with need of fine motor control finds it a boon. +2 to dexterity. 4 points **Advanced Intelligence: This graft replaces only the topmost parts of the spine, specifically using it as a medium to add on redundant organs attached to the spinal replacement under the collar bones which help to provide more energy to the brain, allowing it function better. This graft is favored by wizards, scholars, tinkerers and often businessmen. +2 to intelligence. 4 points **Advanced Strength: This graft reinforced the spine, ribes and much of the major bone structure, increasing sometimes adding in aditional muscle tissue and reinforcing tendons and ligaments to increase strength. This graft is heavily favored by the military and anybody working manual labor. +2 to strength. 4 points **Advanced Wisdom: This graft is a variation of the dexterity graft, using a similar attachment to rework the information network of the brain, allowing information to travel quicker and allowing the senses to work more efficiently, as well as giving the ability to process thoughts faster. This graft is favored by the impulsive, allowing them to think through a situation better before leaping into action, as well as scouts and others who rely on their senses. +2 to wisdom. 4 points *Miscellaneous Gafts: As many of these as wished can be taken as long as the total point costs, plus the point costs of any Ability Score Graft chosen does not exceed 10. **Double Jointed: This graft causes a chance to how the ligaments are formed, allowing the subject to dodge out of the way when needed. +2 dodge bonus to armor. 4 points **Lich Bits: Kidneys from a spell resistant undead replace the subjects kidneys, giving them a +2 bonus on saves vs poison, spells and spell like abilities. 3 points. **Lich Touch: The hand of a lich is grafted onto the wrist. The long skeletal fingers are otherwise perfectly normal, but 1/day the graft baby can cast hold person with a caster level equal to it's level. 2 points **Zombie Skin: This graft thankfully doesn't actually replace the subjects skin, but it does alter the way it is created. Their skin is slightly cooler to the touch and a bit more smooth, but it is just strong enough to deflect light blows. +1 natural armor. 1 point. **Wight Skin, Prequisite: Zombie Skin: This graft doesn't actually replace the subject's skin but it does alter the way it is created. Their skin is cooler to the touch and has a leathery feel. +1 natural armor (stacks with zombie skin). 1 point **Dead Kidney: The kidney of a more mundane undead creature replaces that of the subject. This gives them a bonus equal to their HD on saves vs poison. This also affects alcohol. 2 poitns **Negative Affinity: 1/day the graft baby can react to positive or negative energy as though they were undead. This ability lasts 5 rounds. 1 point. **Resist Level Drain, Prequisits: Negative Affinity: Graft Babies take no penalty from level drain, though it can be killed if it gains more negative levels than it has hit dice. After 24 hours any negative levels acrued are removed without need for saving throw. **Undead Resistance: Gain a +2 to saving throws vs disease and mind-affecting affects. 1 point **Bony Spurs, Prequisite: Wight Skin: The subject gains DR 5/magic due to small bony spurs under their skin. 4 points **Silver Tongued: The tongue is literally replaced with that of a vampire. They gain a +2 to diplomacy and bluff checks. In addition when they shift a creatures attitude they can do so up to 3 steps instead of 2. **Lesser Undead Affinity: The subject is able to cast animate dead, lesser 1/day with a caster level euqal to his character level. 2 points **Greater Undead Affinity, Prequisite: Lesser Undead Affinity: The subject is able to cast animate dead 1/day with a caster level equal to his character level. 1 point **Vamperic Touch: 1/day the subject can cast vamperic touch with a caster level equal to his character level. 3 points **Darkvision: The subject's eyes are replaced with those of an undead creature, giving them a red glow and granting darkvision 60 2 points. Category:Races